Talk:Hakaru
Hikaru is "light" in Japanese? — Skuld 11:49, 26 September 2006 (CDT) To whom it may concern... Can i have an explanation for the revert of my changes, please? We know the Afflicted are formally human. We know many of the Afflicted came from Shing Jea Island. Hakaru, Huan, Kam, Miju and Ako are ALL names from the same quest. They appear in an area susceptable to the plague (Shing Jea). Their names are all seen again later as Afflicted bosses. ANet had to use different professions for the bosses, for elite skill distribution etc. ... Are you saying this is a coincidence? --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven —''The preceding "signed" comment was added by'' 90.208.117.40 ( ) without logging in. yes-- 21:14, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually, the Afflicted page says: "The Afflicted retain all the abilities of their former class.", which would actually go so far as to indicate they are not the same. It it up to the reader to decide whether they are the same or not. --Shadowcrest 21:15, 14 December 2007 (UTC) And that tiny bureaucratic detail is enough to dismiss all evidence to support my point? What reason is there for those FIVE names FROM THE SAME PLACE being shared between the humans and afflicted, then? The profession detail is clearly due to game mechanics, not lore.--User:Aptaleon Griefhaven —''The preceding "signed" comment was added by'' 90.208.117.40 ( ) without logging in. :Also, if they were turned into Afflicted, why would they suddenly turn up in Kaineng City rather than Shing Jea Island? It would make sense if they were bosses on the island more than in Kaineng. Cress Arvein(Talk) 21:22, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Another note: I've also noticed you put "was" in the description, which is incorrect since they are actually alive when you meet them. Cress Arvein(Talk) 21:23, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Note that all evidence against my point can be explained in terms of Game Mechanics, whereas the only argument against the supporting evidence is "It's a massive coincidence". --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven —''The preceding "signed" comment was added by'' 90.208.117.40 ( ) without logging in. :We don't know many of them came from Shing Jea. I find it quite hard to believe they just happened to know how to steal a ship/hitch a ride over to the mainland, where Shiro was already. And that "tiny detail" flat out opposes your changes. There are two afflicted Huans; did he clone himself and then both decided to change profession? And as to elite distribution there are many places to cap the same elite from Afflicted. I'm not trying to be rude, I'm trying to make a point. There is no proof that they are the same, so we leave a note that they might be the same, and nothing more. --Shadowcrest 21:27, 14 December 2007 (UTC) You find it "Hard to believe" there could be a small, easily game-mechanics-related inconsistency in a video game? Nevermind. One person cannot take on the Bureaucracy. I'll give up and settle for the compromise of the "He Could be" note that was allowed at the bottom.--User:Aptaleon Griefhaven —''The preceding "signed" comment was added by'' 90.208.117.40 ( ) without logging in. :Bureaucracy is not involved here at all, unless you count "discuss on the talk page to resolve your differences" as Bureaucracy. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:37, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::See Talk:Afflicted for the actual quote which is the root of this debate pretty much.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 23:58, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Bureaucracy: 3. excessive multiplication of, and concentration of power in, administrative bureaus or administrators. 4. administration characterized by excessive red tape and routine. If you ask me, having people on this obscure page counter every comment i make counts. You even called me on just how i used a word. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven —''The preceding "signed" comment was added by'' 90.208.117.40 ( ) without logging in. :"having people on this obscure page counter every comment i make counts. ''" In that case, you have a very different usage of the word "Bureaucracy" than the definition you are quoting, since the other three people are not related to "administrators", "red tape", "routine", or "power". They simply disagree with you. I am the only single administrator in this conversation, and I am only became involved ''after you used the word Bureaucracy. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:36, 20 December 2007 (UTC) And you are on this obscure page, countering the points i'm making, including ones about language use. Hmm. You just proved my point. -- User:Aptaleon Griefhaven —''The preceding "signed" comment was added by'' 90.208.117.40 ( ) without logging in. :And you have just proved my point also. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:01, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Anet on afflicted names. Never forget that you are valuable. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:50, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ...Oh my god i was right 0-0 ...I thought i was just arguing for the sake of arguing. Cheers Jedi Rogue!--User:Aptaleon Griefhaven —''The preceding "signed" comment was added by'' 90.208.117.40 ( ) without logging in. In line with the explanation given by Andrew McLeod added information regarding Hakaru's history and transformation. As the change in profession was not explicitly resolved in terms of GW lore, only game design, I have added a short note saying it remains unexplained. I think this change will answer questions for people checking wiki wondering if there is a connection between the Hakarus. —''The preceding [[Project:Sign your comments|unsigned comment was added by'' 90.208.117.40 ( ) . :Well then, thanks for that. So far we'd had no confirmation, and it was thought of as that. Thanks very much. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 16:32, 1 January 2008 (UTC) I have undone Warwick's edit as we do now have confirmation, as stated above (see link). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 90.208.117.40 ( ) .